Transformers Return of the Dinobots
by flamezero55
Summary: This movie takes place after predicons rising and after FOC. The leader of the dinobots Grimlock is back, and ready to kill aft. Mainly Dinobots vs Predicons. Will maybe be some pairings such as Grimlock and Chromia and Swoop and Arcee. Will be a lot of fighting. Rated M for saftey


**Hey guys I'm new to fan fiction so please, positive feed back and comments will help! :)**

Grimlock's p.o.v.

I slowly opened my optics to see only blackness. I tried to move but my arms and legs were somewhat strapped to the ground. Then I remembered.

_Flashback_

_Grimlock bit Shockwave's arm off and whacked him with his tail. Sending Shockwave flying off the building. _

_ "Have to run" I said. I ran in my dino mode and squashed every decepticon in my way under my ginormous feet. All of a sudden I felt the ground shake and the ground underneath me cracking._

_ "Footing loose. Nooooooo!" I yelled. My optics closed as I fell with everything falling with and on top of me._

_End of flash back_

"ARRRHG" I yelled as I push all the rubble off of me. _Have to find the others, I thought. _I started walking. I walked for days. I walked and walked and walked and walked. Until one fateful day.

"Impossible" I said. It was the Lightning Strike Coalition secrete base. I started to walk in . I started to hear a two bots or cons talking.

"He's not dead Slug!" _Slug? I thought. _

" You have to be kidding me Snarl. You and me both saw Grimlock die when the space bridge exploded. We even searched the rubble for him-"

" And we didn't find him Slug! Meaning he could have escaped."

"Or the cons found him and either took him away, offlined him, or decided to give him to Shockwave."

"You know it inside of you that he's not dead Slug."

" Is your processor malfunctioning Snarl? GRIMLOCK. IS. DEAD!"

I decided to speak up. "Are you so sure about that Slug?"

"huh!" the dinobots said in surprised as I stepped out of the shadow.

"Grimlock!" Snarl exclaimed in excitement.

"Grimlock, your alive!" said Slug. "But how?"

" I'm not sure. I probably survived because of Shockwave's upgrades" I said, saying upgrades with a mean disgusted tone."So ummmmmm, what happened during my absence?"

"Well, Swoop was pretty depressed, he thought it was his fault for dropping you and not being able to find you." Snarl said.

"What about Sludge?" I asked.

"Still in stasis. We rescued him from the cons after Shockwave decided to resume his dinobot experiment on him" Said Slug as he pointed to Sludge's body.

I sighed. I needed to find a way to get Sludge back and on his feet.

All of a sudden I heard Swoop yell. "Guys guys guys you will never guess—GRIMLOCK!" Swoop ran to Grimlock and hugged him(No its not weird for a guy to hug a guy).

"heheh yeah Swoop I'm back."

"When? Where? How?"

"Turns out my armor is still pretty dense and I was able to survive the damage. I got back a couple of breems ago(people who don't know cybertronian time, search it up). "So what was it you wanted to tell us Swoop?"

"Oh yeah, I have good news and bad news, which do you want."

"Bad" I said.

"Well, during my scouting, I saw a Predicon on the ground."

"WHAT? WHERE?" I yelled. I had a thing against Predicons.

" Near the Sea of Rust."

" I'm going." I said as I started to walk.

" I'm coming too" Swoop said.

"Count me in" Slug also said.

" Me too" Snarl said.

"No. Snarl, I need you to stay at base and try to find a way to bring Sludge back online."

"Ok" Snarl replied.

" Dinobots, lets move" I said

Couple Cycles later

"Now, where are those cons" I asked when all of a sudden a giant monster leaped at me. I grabbed it's neck so it wouldn't bite me. I grabbed its face and delivered a right hook right to the side of its helm, knocking it a couple yards away.

"Grimlock, you ok?" Swoop asked.

"Yeah" I answered. " I'm fine". We got into defensive stances as I pulled out my energon sword. All of sudden the creature shrieked and two more Predicons flew down. "Swoop take the right, Slug left, I'm taking on big dark and scaly." We all charged them. As the monster came at me, I started to slice it, but it was smart as it decided to back off. I wondered what was it doing as its chest began to to glow. I realize it was going to attack me at long range. As it shot a stream of fire at me, I pulled my shield out and blocked it. My feet started to slide back as the fire pushed my back. I rolled to the right the dodge and and threw my sword which embedded into the monsters shoulder. It screamed in pain. I took this as an opportunity and charged at it, I pulled the sword at and readied myself to strike. Before I could, the monster swiped at me sending on the ground. I decided enough was enough and slammed my fist in the ground. I offlined my optics. Next time I opened them, I was a giant creature with big feat, a large tail, and a giant head with a giant jaw. I roared and charged at the Predicon. I attempted to bite it but because it was smaller it was able to jump behind me. I decided to use this and slammed my tail on him. He roared and tried to get it off himself. I picked my tail up only to slam it back down on him. He bit my tail and it hurt, but not enough to make my lift my tail. He started to blow fire at me and I knew if I didn't move, I going to get my outer plating melted even if I'm durable. I tailed whipped him away. We both readied our fire and blasted. Our fire blasts collided with each other and things were at a stand still. I decided enough was enough and put everything in my fire blast. My fire blast started to push his back and started to burn it. It spread its wings and started to retreat with the other predicons.

" You guys win your fights?" I asked

"Yeah" they both replied.

"Alright then" lets return back to base. Just at that moment Snarl opened his com link.

"What is it Snarl?" I asked.

" I have something extremely interesting Grimlock" He answered.

" What is it?' Swoop asked. His answer blew my mind.

" I believe I may have found a way to revive Sludge"


End file.
